


Время признаний

by philippa



Series: Lavender [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, Gen, M/M, Sea, The Regency, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: Лаванда Браун путешествует по морю и находит больше, чем думала





	

**Author's Note:**

> Автор продолжает топтаться по канону ГП, истории и географии Британской империи, а также использует все штампы любовных романов.  
> ООС, АУ немагическое, кроссовер.

— Известно ли вам, мисс Браун, что женщина на корабле приносит несчастье?

— Да, сэр, — ответила Лаванда, смиренно опустив глаза. Корабль сильно качнуло, и ей пришлось поспешно ухватиться за какую-то верёвку. — Вы не первый, кто озаботился довести это до моего сведения.

Кислая мина на лице мистера Северуса сделалась ещё кислее.

— И с кем же, позвольте узнать, вы успели свести знакомство?

— Я должна отчитываться перед вами и в этом, сэр? Смею вас разочаровать: покуда вы не платите мне жалованья, то и отчёта не вправе требовать. — Она подняла руку, предупреждая новый поток упрёков. — Я знаю, сэр, что вы искренне обеспокоены безопасностью обеих мисс Патил. Это был всего лишь мальчик, он принёс воду для умывания. Не думаю, что…

— Вот именно, не думаете! — рявкнул он грозно.

— Но, сэр, разве сейчас мы не в безопасности? Ведь наши преследователи остались на берегу, а иные из них уже арестованы! Вы сами говорили, что главное — добраться до корабля!

— Главное, но не единственное, — проговорил он уже спокойнее. — В экипаже не менее пятидесяти человек: поручиться за каждого из них невозможно, а выяснить, что мы намеревались отплыть в Индию именно на «Золоте Грифона», довольно легко. Моя бы воля, — добавил он, — я вовсе запретил бы вам выходить ради праздной прогулки, коль скоро капитан отдал в распоряжение моих подопечных одну из лучших кают. Она достаточно просторна, чтобы находиться в ней постоянно. И не думаете же вы, что я полностью избавился от подозрений относительно вашей персоны?

— Каких подозрений?!

— «Золото Грифона», мисс Браун, не самый обычный корабль. Кроме того, сейчас он идёт почти порожняком. Вы, должно быть, владеете каким-то волшебством, если сумели получить на нём место! Так кого вы заколдовали?

Лаванда смотрела на него, не веря ушам: неужели после всего, что они перенесли вместе, мистер Северус смеет сомневаться в ней?

— Вам достаточно было задать мне вопрос! — воскликнула она. — Никакого волшебства, вернее, всего несколько слов: моя будущая ученица — леди Флора Гастингс.

Мистер Северус отступил, по своему обыкновению прикусив нижнюю губу. Лаванда ждала нового потока колкостей, но он только произнёс вполголоса:

— И благодаря кому же, интересно знать… — и тут же прервал себя на полуслове: — Впрочем, нет, неинтересно.

***

Со времени их достопамятного бегства по улицам Саутгемптона прошло уже два дня; если в первый все были слишком утомлены, чтобы обращать внимание на что-либо, кроме постели, пусть даже узкой и жёсткой, то на второй Лаванда поднялась рано утром. Корабль, вне всякого сомнения, уже вышел в море: даже сидя приходилось придерживаться то за стену, то за спинку кровати. Комната, отведённая ей, составляла не более десяти футов в длину и шести в ширину и имела две двери: в ней помещались только кровать и умывальник. Под кроватью обнаружились и сундук с саквояжем, но шляпной картонки не было, да она и не вошла бы сюда. С трудом разогнувшись, Лаванда уже хотела было отворить одну из двух дверей, но остановилась, вспомнив кое-что важное. Морская болезнь! Леди Уэсли не раз сокрушалась, что бедной мисс Браун предстоит перетерпеть столь невыносимые мучения, и надавала множество советов. Не менее красочно описывали морскую болезнь и в книгах, но единственное, что беспокоило сейчас Лаванду, — невозможность постоять спокойно, не раскачиваясь и ни за что не хватаясь. Может, в этом морская болезнь и состояла? Из раздумий её вырвал слабый стон: он доносился из-за меньшей двери.

Лаванда размышляла ещё несколько мгновений, но, когда стон повторился, решилась и поскреблась в дверь:

— Мисс Патил? 

Дверь приоткрылась. Лаванда сощурилась от дневного света: её собственная комната была освещена куда хуже. Лица мисс Патил она разглядеть не могла, но голос, прежде ясный и плавный, прозвучал слабо:

— Мисс Браун? Вы здесь?

— Да, к вашим услугам.

— Не обо мне речь, — отозвалась мисс Патил. — Моей сестре дурно, и болезнь усиливается с каждым часом. А ведь средств от неё не существует! Мы никак не ожидали такого — она… моя сестра всегда была здоровее и крепче…

— О, это ничуть не зависит от человека, я читала, — прервала её Лаванда, поспешно раскрывая саквояж в поисках мешочка с сушёными лимонными корками и листьями мяты, которые леди Уэсли вручила ей перед отъездом. — Не знаю, хорошо ли это действует, но отчего бы не попробовать?

Корабль снова качнуло, мисс Патил пошатнулась и, верно, упала бы, если бы Лаванда не поддержала её. На минуту всё замерло, даже качка, показалось ей, прекратилась. Лаванда выдохнула и разжала руки, понимая, что вовсе не хочет этого делать. Шёлк ощущался именно так, как она представляла раньше: его гладкость и нежность поражали.

— Прошу прощения… 

— Это мне стоило бы попросить у вас прощения, — произнесла мисс Патил почти так же твёрдо, как прежде. — Если бы не мой каприз, вы бы не подвергались сейчас никаким опасностям.

Лаванда охнула:

— Да нет же, вы не должны винить себя! Вспомните, мне так или иначе предстояло отправиться в Индию, но при этом я бы лишилась возможности помочь вам!

— И спокойно наслаждались бы плаваньем, — мисс Патил покачала головой.

Лаванда собралась ответить, но сзади снова раздался стон.

— Мне ещё говорили, что можно положить компресс на затылок: с вашего позволения, я сейчас раздобуду холодной воды…

— Будьте осторожны, — мисс Патил казалась обеспокоенной, и Лаванда поскорее отступила, чтобы больше её не задерживать.  
Вторая дверь вывела её в неширокий коридор: Лаванда, цепляясь за медные поручни, идущие вдоль стен, двинулась было в ту сторону, откуда падал свет — но тут, откуда ни возьмись, перед ней возник матрос. По крайней мере, именно так Лаванда представляла себе матросов: он был молод, одет в парусиновые штаны и такую же куртку, из-под которой выбивался небрежно завязанный шейный платок, черноволос и черноглаз. Как и Лаванда, он явно никого не думал встретить здесь: столкновение оказалось неизбежным. Она отпрянула, но было поздно — молодой человек, жалобно охнув, запрыгал на одной ноге: обуви он не носил.

— Мэм, прошу прощенья, — заговорил он раньше, чем она перевела дух, — никак не думал, что вы выйдете! Капитан послал меня узнать, не надо ли вам чего-нибудь: в такую пору пассажиры у нас обычно ещё не могут встать с койки!

— Моим… моим спутницам нужна холодная вода для компресса.

— Это я мигом! — отозвался он, уже забыв об отдавленной ноге. — Если пожелаете, я вам и завтрак принесу, ведь вы его пропустили!  
Ждать долго не пришлось: едва она вернулась, в дверь постучали:

— Прошу вас, мэм, — он протянул кувшин, но, снова не удержав равновесия, Лаванда не смогла достаточно крепко перехватить его — часть воды выплеснулась прямо на грудь несчастного.

— А я ещё не хотел верить, что леди на корабле не к добру, — расхохотался он, блестя белыми зубами. — Ну да ничего, сейчас высохнет, нам не привыкать! Завтрак сию минуту доставлю, одна нога здесь, другая там. А вы, если что, меня зовите, так и крикните: «Блэйз, мол, тащи то и это!» Это я — Блэйз, — закончил он и унёсся: качка его совершенно не смущала.

Лаванда отёрла кувшин платком, поймав себя на том, что улыбается заразительной жизнерадостности молодого матроса. В пансионе подруги часто упрекали её, говоря, что она слишком много думает о внешности и слишком мало ценит душевные достоинства. Лаванда признавала, что неправа, но со временем — а особенно после того, как её самое изуродовало, — это качество только усилилось, будто зрелище чужой красоты могло уравновесить её собственную неприглядность. Вот и мисс Патил, подумала она, но тут же оборвала себя: несомненно, в мисс Патил редкая красота сочеталась с твёрдым и отважным нравом и любящей душой.  
Впрочем, поговорить с ней ещё раз в то утро Лаванде почти не удалось: вода была принята с благодарностью, завтрак отвергнут. Когда мисс Патил на вопрос о самочувствии сестры только расстроенно покачала головой, Лаванда решила, что теперь самое время навестить судового врача, каковой обязан был находиться на каждом корабле.

Тогда-то, пройдя по коридору и оказавшись в совершенно пустом помещении, больше всего напоминавшем столовую в пансионе, она и столкнулась с мистером Северусом, тотчас сообщившем ей о первейшей корабельной примете.

***

— Я не собиралась прогуливаться или что-то в этом роде, — сказала ему Лаванда. Спорить она не собиралась, уже осознав, что мистер Северус вовсе не стремится выяснить истину, а желает уязвить собеседника. — И я слышала, как мисс Патил закрыла дверь на засов. Но её сестре требуется помощь, и я думала, что корабельный врач…

— И до вас не дошло, что врач такой же мужчина, как и все те, кому запрещено созерцать младшую мисс Патил, — кивнул он с недовольным видом. — Морская болезнь проходит через три или четыре дня — у тех, у кого проходит вообще. Впрочем, если хотите, — вдруг прибавил он, — подождите здесь: доктор Ромулус повторит вам то же самое. Не ожидал, что вы окажетесь из тех счастливчиков, кого морская болезнь вовсе не берёт, — бросил он напоследок.

Лаванда осталась ждать, стараясь смириться с мыслью, что прогулок по палубе, скорее всего, не будет, как и общих обедов. Впрочем, второе её вовсе не огорчало: гувернантку, путешествуй она в одиночку, едва ли посадили бы за стол с капитаном и его помощниками.

— Мисс Браун?

Мягкий голос и мелькнувшая тень прервали её размышления: доктор — это, без сомнений, был он, — спустился по крутой лестнице так же ловко, как и матрос часом раньше. Лаванда вдруг представила, каково ей будет взбираться наверх, путаясь в юбках.

— Да, сэр, — отозвалась она. — А вы, должно быть, мистер Ромулус?

— Доктор Ромулус, — поправил он, подходя и становясь так, чтобы не мешать свету.

Несколько мгновений оба молча смотрели друг на друга, а затем заговорили почти одновременно:

— То, что я вижу…

— Позволено ли мне будет спросить…

Лаванда умолкла первая, понимая, что снова непозволительно нарушает все правила приличия: но можно ли было удержаться, увидев на лице доктора почти такой же шрам, как у неё самой?

— Где и когда это случилось? — спросил доктор напрямик.

— В Суррее, сэр, близ деревни Оттери-Вент-Кэтчпоул, около десяти лет назад.

— Вот как, — протянул доктор, ставя на стол саквояж. — Он нападал на детей у нас в Беркшире, а потом, стало быть, перебрался южнее и принялся за взрослых.

— Нет, сэр, не за взрослых — он набросился на мою воспитанницу, а я вмешалась.

— Но это невозможно, — сказал доктор так убеждённо, что Лаванду пробила дрожь. — Волки живут хорошо если десять лет; мне было восемь, когда я повстречался со стариной Грейбеком — не мог же он протянуть ещё двадцать, а то и больше?

— Грейбеком?

— Так его прозвали у нас, когда устроили большую охоту. Многие говорили, что смогли завалить тварь — выходит, она выжила.

— Уже нет, сэр, я сама видела шкуру.

— Если это был тот же самый волк, — мрачно заключил доктор Ромулус. — Никак не думал получить столь странный привет из родных мест.

Однако Лаванде вдруг стало легче. Совсем недавно она мечтала остаться одной, стать незнакомкой для окружающих — но теперь была совсем не уверена, что ей это нравится.

— Очень рад, что вам моя помощь не требуется, — сказал между тем доктор. — Северус говорил о других пассажирках: морская болезнь, не так ли?

Лаванда замялась, вдруг сообразив, что не знает, о чём ей позволено говорить, а о чём нет, и ограничилась кратким рассказом о знатных индийских леди, которым запрещено видеть посторонних, в особенности мужчин.

— Я дала им сушёных лимонных корок и мяты, — закончила она.

— И были совершенно правы! Я бы добавил ещё и имбирь — жители Индии к нему привычны, — он извлёк из саквояжа полотняный мешочек. — Надо разжевать его хорошенько, вот и всё. И пейте побольше воды! Иной раз, когда пассажиров слишком много, её не хватает, но сейчас, кроме вас, никого нет, так что пейте вдоволь.

— Никого нет? — переспросила Лаванда. Задавать вопросы доктору Ромулусу она ничуть не боялась.

— «Золото Грифона» — не военный корабль, мисс Браун. Наш капитан одновременно и его владелец, но мы так же состоим на службе Его Величества. Срочная почта — и вот мы в пути. Не будь её, мы отложили бы отплытие, хотя капитан такого не любит. И вот ещё: предписываю вам прогулки по палубе в хорошую погоду. Если ветер будет благоприятным, дней через десять мы достигнем острова Тенерифе, где вы сможете сойти на берег, но и до того сидеть без движения не годится. Жаль, что вашим спутницам я не могу прописать то же самое.

***

Доктор и мистер Северус оставались единственными собеседниками Лаванды ещё несколько дней. Завтрак, обед и ужин подавали в каюту. Мисс Патил отсылала свой почти нетронутым; что же до самой Лаванды, то она ждала чего-то ужасного — сухарей или жёсткой солонины — и очень удивилась, получив отлично прожаренного и приправленного цыплёнка.

— Кричеру скучно, — объяснил в ответ на её похвалы повару доктор Ромулус. — Обычно ему приходится готовить на десяток пассажиров, а не на четверых, вот он и старается. Капитан на редкость неприхотлив и не слишком-то ценит его труды, а ваши слова я ему непременно передам, хоть он меня и не жалует.

— Отчего же?

— Оттого, что я слишком часто его проверяю. На камбузе — так здесь зовётся кухня — грязи быть не должно, я слежу за этим строго, вот он и злится. Так как там наши пациентки?

Мисс Патил — Парвати Зораб, уточняла про себя Лаванда — почти пришла в себя, но, как её ни уговаривали и ни предлагали помощь, наотрез отказывалась покидать сестру. Той если и было лучше, то ненамного. Только на пятый день пути мисс Патил впервые решилась выйти из комнаты — из каюты, как неизменно поправлял её мистер Северус. Морской язык Лаванда учила с удовольствием. Читать было почти невозможно, не хватало света, зато никто не мешал ей по вечерам повторять наизусть «Стансы к Августе» или строфы из «Чайлд Гарольда» — ещё одно воспоминание о невозвратной юности. «Ты и лорда Байрона, верно, любишь, потому что он красив», — смеялись над ней подруги, а она и не думала ничего отрицать.

За время своего затворничества мисс Патил побледнела и осунулась: её чудный цвет лица поблёк, а под глазами залегли тени. Добровольное заключение она прервала не раньше, чем её сестра смогла съесть размоченный в бульоне хлеб.

— Уснула, — сказала мисс Патил устало, притворяя дверь. Лаванда растерялась: каюта была слишком мала, и они стояли почти вплотную друг к другу.

— Теперь всё будет хорошо, я уверена! — только и сказала она. — Прошу прощенья, если мой совет не к месту, но вам стоило бы прогуляться и подышать воздухом. Если позволите, я сейчас позову мистера Северуса, чтобы он сопроводил вас…

— Нет-нет, — мисс Патил утомлённо потёрла висок. — Я просто не смогу отойти далеко! Пустые каюты пугают меня: мне постоянно слышатся какие-то шорохи, будто там кто-то есть!

— Вы слишком устали, вот и всё, — осторожно заметила Лаванда. — Мистер Северус живёт дальше по коридору, его дверь выходит в салон: я не сомневаюсь, что он следит за каждым, кто спускается сюда. Но если вы не хотите выпускать нашу дверь из виду, нам он не понадобится: мы сможем пройтись по коридору. Дверь будет отлично видна, а из-за открытых люков воздух там почти так же свеж, как на палубе!

Мисс Патил оглянулась и неуверенно кивнула. Должно быть, за прошедшие дни ей вообще не случалось размять ноги: первые шаги вышли неуверенными, и Лаванда, от всей души её жалея, решилась — и подала руку.

— Обопритесь на меня, мисс Патил, и держитесь за поручень. Я видела, как здесь бегают матросы — кажется, они вовсе не касаются пола, только перебирают руками!

На пороге салона мисс Патил остановилась, прикрыв глаза: тонко вырезанные ноздри вздрагивали, ресницы были столь длинны, что тень от них ложилась на щёки, и Лаванде нестерпимо захотелось дотронуться до них.

— Тепло, — тихо сказала мисс Патил. — Я так давно его не чувствовала, была уверена, что забыла. Меня увезли в Англию пятилетним ребёнком: за двадцать лет можно забыть что угодно, но…

Сверху, с палубы, доносился топот ног, босых и обутых, кто-то выкрикивал команды: за неделю Лаванда успела привыкнуть к этим звукам, а сейчас и вовсе не замечала, вся обратившись в слух, так что момент, когда шаги приблизились, а на лестнице — на трапе, ведущем в салон, — мелькнула тень, попросту пропустила.

Но, даже опомнившись и обернувшись, она ждала кого-нибудь из знакомцев и попятилась, когда поняла, что видит вошедшего впервые. Одетый в синий c золотыми галунами сюртук, ослепительно-белые лосины и сапоги, в которые можно было глядеться, как в зеркало, он сразу заполнил собою комнату. Парика этот джентльмен не носил; его чёрные с нитями седины волосы были завязаны на затылке бархатной лентой, серые глаза смеялись.

— Леди! Вот уж приятный сюрприз! Рад приветствовать вас на «Золоте Грифона»!

Он шагнул к мисс Патил и, сложив руки перед грудью, поклонился ей, произнеся несколько слов на незнакомом языке: та, сначала застывшая неподвижно, поклонилась в ответ.

— А вы, верно, мисс Браун?

Лаванда присела в реверансе, но не успела сказать ни слова — следом за незнакомым джентльменом в салон спустились доктор и мистер Северус.

— Ты напугал леди, — заметил доктор, улыбаясь.

— Судя по рассказам, их не так-то легко напугать! Но ты прав, я не представился… Сайрус Блэк.

— Думаю, все уже это поняли, — заметил мистер Северус. — Капитан «Золота Грифона» не может не распускать перья, подобно существу, в честь которого назван корабль. Блэк, ты неисправим.

— Видите ли, леди, — вступил в разговор доктор, — мы когда-то были питомцами одной альма-матер… и, хотя не все дружили, со временем научились ладить.

— И уж если знакомство состоялось, а мы собирались провести время в праздности и приятном разговоре — не угодно ли присоединиться к нам?

Мисс Патил молчала, и Лаванда, не услышав, а почувствовав, как она почти незаметно вздохнула, подала голос:

— Прошу прощенья, но на нашем попеченье больная: нам не хотелось бы надолго оставлять её.

Кажется, приглашение было формальным: никто не стал их упрашивать.

— В таком случае не могу не спросить: всем ли вы довольны? Всего ли в достатке, хороша ли кухня?

— Опять распускаешь хвост, Блэк? — хмыкнул мистер Северус.

— Должно быть, я ошибаюсь, но мне кажется, что я видела крысу! — выпалила Лаванда. — Она пролезла из соседней каюты, той, где никто не живёт, прогрызла дыру в стене!

— В переборке, мисс, — капитан кивнул. — Я пришлю плотника: если там есть дыра, он её заделает.

В коридоре Лаванда уже почти привычно протянула руку — тонкие пальцы крепко, почти до боли сжали её и не отпускали, покуда не закрылся засов.

— Это просто необыкновенно, — задыхаясь, проговорила мисс Патил. — Теперь каюты проверят, и я смогу избавиться от глупых страхов. Вы настоящее сокровище! — И, не дожидаясь ответа, скользнула к себе.

***

С тех пор прогулки вошли у них в привычку. Младшая мисс Патил чувствовала себя настолько лучше, что могла уже есть не только бульоны, но и варёную баранину: как объяснил Лаванде доктор, на корабле был устроен целый птичник, а также содержались несколько коз и овец. На острове Тенерифе, к которому они подходили всё ближе, запас продовольствия предстояло пополнить.  
Мисс Патил уже позволяла себе провести в салоне полчаса, подставляя лицо солнечным лучам. Лаванда садилась напротив с книгой.  
— Доктор Ромулус сказал, что этот остров зовут страной вечной весны. Мне так жаль, что вам не удастся сойти на берег, — заметила она, переворачивая страницу.  
Тот же доктор советовал обеим мисс Патил воздержаться от высадки, чтобы после снова не испытывать страданий. Как Лаванде ни хотелось почувствовать под ногами твёрдую землю, она тоже решила остаться и совсем уже собралась объявить об этом, когда мисс Патил вдруг пересела ближе. Чем теплее становилось, тем наряды, которые она выбирала, становились ярче и легче, а накидка нередко просто лежала рядом на скамье.

Придерживая её одной рукой, мисс Патил приложила другую к губам и заговорила почти шёпотом:

— Мисс Браун, я хочу… должна попросить вас об одной услуге.

Лаванда ждала сама не зная чего: сердце билось так громко, что его удары отдавались в висках.

— Я прошу вас сойти на берег, в город… и купить там мужскую одежду, хотя бы отдалённо похожую на ту, что носят на корабле. И, если возможно, скрыть эту покупку от… от всех.

Лаванда кивнула. План сестёр Патил стал ей ясен ещё в Саутгемптоне, когда младшая, избавившись от своих шелковых одеяний, пряталась в багажном ящике. Индийское платье можно было поменять на мужскую одежду гораздо быстрее, чем обычное. Обе сестры были невысоки ростом, а за время затворничества и болезни успели исхудать, так что замысел имел все шансы на успех.  
Несколькими днями ранее плотник проверил соседние каюты, но не нашёл в них никаких дыр, о чём и доложил: мистер Северус потратил не менее получаса, объясняя, что он думает об особах, принадлежащих к слабому полу, и их боязни грызунов.

Мисс Патил после этого если и стала спокойнее, то ненамного.

— Мне так совестно снова обременять вас! — сказала она, протягивая руку и касаясь пальцев Лаванды. — Ещё раз подвергать опасности: ведь вы будете одна!

— Обременять? Вы просто нашли предлог, чтобы исполнить мою мечту, признайтесь! — Лаванда почти не солгала: сознание того, что она не просто эгоистично бросает свою сказочную принцессу, пусть и ненадолго, а проведёт время с пользой, придало ей сил. — Может, принести вам сладостей или фруктов?

— Нет, ничего не нужно, только возвращайтесь поскорее! И прошу вас, будьте осторожны!

***

К острову подошли на рассвете.

Накануне доктор объяснил, что им могут и отказать: случалось, корабли заносили на остров какие-нибудь болезни, так что теперь судну предстояло пройти строгую проверку, тем более что отношения Испании, которой принадлежал остров, с Англией были не слишком хороши из-за войны в колониях.

— Как правило, — говорил он в своём обычном рассудительном тоне, — получив разрешение, корабль может оставаться на рейде неделю и даже больше. Но у почтовых пакетботов особое положение: как только мы пополним запасы продовольствия и воды, сейчас же и уйдем.

Мистер Северус, как всегда, навестил их рано утром и объявил, что отправится на берег первым же баркасом вместе с капитаном, которому нужно было представиться губернатору Санта-Круз-де-Тенерифе — так назывался порт. Увольнительную получили и многие матросы. На корабле оставался первый помощник, которого Лаванда ещё не видела.

— Надеюсь, мне не нужно напоминать вам о правилах безопасности, — заключил мистер Северус. — Капитан совсем распустил этих бездельников: не удивлюсь, что на борт смогут проникнуть торговцы, а то и кто похуже.

Час спустя, осторожно прокравшись в салон, Лаванда услышала шум, плеск и ругань — впрочем, вскоре утихшие. Только теперь она задумалась: а как же ей добраться до берега, если баркас уже ушёл? Не слишком уверенно она ступила на нижнюю ступеньку, щурясь от яркого солнца, поднялась выше и наконец выглянула наружу. Никаких торговцев видно не было. Прямо напротив неё стояли, болтая, двое матросов: один из них, услышав шум, обернулся и оказался Блэйзом.

— Добрый день, мэм! — Он поклонился. — Решили прогуляться?

— Я бы хотела попасть на берег, — сказала Лаванда. — Только… только лучше бы мистеру Северусу об этом не знать.

— Это запросто, мэм, вон Олли сейчас кликнет кого-нибудь, за пару монет отвезут, только уж и нас не забудьте! И привезут, когда скажете. А по-английски в порту все болтают, не сомневайтесь!

Отступать было некуда. Лаванда вернулась в каюту за ридикюлем и плащом, поскреблась в дверь к мисс Патил и, как можно быстрее объявив, что уходит, выскочила наружу. Извинений она больше не стерпела бы: ощущение, что она не делает одолжение мисс Патил, а сама пользуется её обществом, преследовало её постоянно.

— Сюда, мэм! — махнул ей Блэйз. — Извольте видеть, по лестнице вам не сойти, так мы вас на лебедке, — и указал на сколоченное из двух досок и подвешенное на верёвке сиденье, напоминавшее садовые качели в Бурроу-холле. Внизу, у самого борта, уже ждала лодка и виднелась соломенная шляпа, прикрывающая голову гребца.

Она и не думала, что спуск окажется вовсе не страшным. Напротив — оказавшись между небом и морем, Лаванда вдруг ощутила странную радость, будто вот-вот в её жизни случится какое-то чудо. Скорее всего, решила она, так действовал прилетевший с берега ветер: он нёс сразу тысячу запахов, незнакомых и тревожащих. Она узнала разве что ароматы корицы, гвоздики и гелиотропа. Гребец сорвал шляпу с головы, кланяясь, всмотрелся Лаванде в лицо и поспешно схватился за вёсла. Оставалось только ещё раз возблагодарить Господа: не будь шрама, она и не решилась бы поехать вот так, в одиночку.

Тем временем они обогнули корабль, и перед нею во всей красе предстал остров. Посредине его возвышалась огромная гора совершенно правильной треугольной формы: её покрытая снегом вершина выступала над облаками, а ниже их слоя начинались зелёные заросли. Ниже, у берега, белели дома, издали похожие на куски сахара. Пристани не было: лодки просто выскакивали на берег вместе с бурунами. Гребец засучил свои парусиновые панталоны и спрыгнул в воду, выталкивая лодку на песок.  
Ходить по земле пришлось учиться заново. Деревянная набережная начиналась в нескольких шагах, переходя затем в каменную мостовую. Оттуда, из города, слышалась музыка, а потом зазвонил колокол.

Гребец получил свою монету, на ломаном английском заверил Лаванду, что с места не тронется, и в знак этого достал из кармана трубку и кисет с табаком.

Дома по сторонам — невысокие, с глухими или решётчатыми ставнями в окнах верхнего этажа — внизу представляли собой сплошные лавки. Через десяток шагов Лаванда не удержалась, увидев выставленные напоказ пирожные с кремом. Кофейня называлась «У Жака» — должно быть, принадлежа французу.

— Вы с «Золота Грифона, мадам? — спросил по-французски хозяин, подтверждая её догадку. — Желаете осмотреть город?

— Разве что модные магазины, — ответила она, раздумывая, не заказать ли пирожных для мисс Патил. Жаль, что она так до сих пор и не проведала, что той нравится, а что нет! — Дамские, конечно, и ещё я хотела бы привезти матросский костюм для племянника — ему пятнадцать…

— Если пожелаете, мадам, погуляйте немного, а потом возвращайтесь: я всё вам доставлю.

Острова вечной весны оправдывали своё название как нельзя лучше. Плащ не мешал: Лаванда шла, наслаждаясь погодой, множеством незнакомых лиц вокруг, пёстрыми испанскими нарядами и звуками чужой речи. Она как раз наклонилась над одной из витрин, разглядывая украшения из кораллов, когда услышала за спиной знакомый голос мистера Северуса.

К счастью, раскрытая дверь лавки была совсем рядом: Лаванда скользнула внутрь и осторожно выглянула в раскрытое окно. Мистер Северус был не один — и с тем большим удивлением она опознала в его спутнике капитана, на этот раз покрывшего голову париком. Она ни за что бы не двинулась с места, если бы не расслышала в их разговоре знакомое имя.

— Я так и подумал — уж не сам ли Веллингтон отправил вышедшую в отставку любовницу погреться на солнышке?

— Одновременно услав её с глаз долой! — подхватил капитан. — Но, по правде сказать, не думаю: его увлечение — актрисы, молоденькие и хорошенькие, а не побитые жизнью гувернантки. И уж слишком к месту и ко времени она вам подвернулась, не находишь?

Кровь бросилась Лаванде в лицо. Мистер Северус с капитаном обсуждали её самое, да ещё и называя любовницей Его Сиятельства герцога Веллингтона! Она бросилась к дверям, заслужив недоумевающий взгляд приказчика, и последовала за ними, стараясь не отставать, но и не попадаться на глаза. Впрочем, они были заняты разговором, а уже через сотню шагов завернули в чайную лавку. Лаванда остановилась, стараясь заглянуть внутрь как можно незаметнее, но, к её удивлению, никаких покупок никто совершать не стал. Бросив монетку старому китайцу, дремлющему на низкой кушетке, мистер Северус и капитан Блэк прошли внутрь дома.

— С другой стороны, как человек благородный, он не стал бы выгонять её без рекомендаций, коль скоро она пострадала, будучи у него в услужении... — донеслось до неё.

Не желая упустить ни слова, Лаванда не придумала ничего лучше, как обойти дом, и отыскала с боковой его стороны узкий проход. Туда выходило окно, а под ним стояла скамья, старая, но крепкая на вид. Лаванда растерянно оглянулась, думая уже вернуться, но тут одна из ставен, закрывающих окно, слегка отодвинулась.

— И как только Минерва, эта старая кошка, умудрилась её уговорить? Что, если всё было подстроено?

— Представь, это первое, о чём я подумал. Но не могли же мы настолько обманываться? Минерва и интриги… не верю! Либо дело обстоит именно так, как есть, либо эта мисс Браун гений притворства, в чём я лично сильно сомневаюсь: чтобы какая-то женщина…  
Лаванда и не заметила, как влезла на скамью. Грязноватые кисейные занавески не мешали ей видеть комнату — не слишком большую и бедно обставленную. Мистер Северус и капитан стояли у стола, на котором не было ничего, кроме двух стаканов: капитан как раз наполнял их из большой бутылки тёмного стекла.

— Опять твоя горячая любовь к женщинам! Кстати, Ромул уверял, что их с этой особой покалечил один и тот же волк, — усмехнулся капитан.

— Ромул всегда был романтиком. Я не понимаю другого…

— Зачем мы говорим то о гувернантке, то о Ромуле, когда у нас осталось не больше двух часов? Угадал? Или ты решил подразнить меня, змей?

— Да тебе стоит косточку показать, пёс, ты уже готов!

Мистер Северус рассмеялся — кажется, Лаванда слышала его смех впервые — и одним глотком осушил стакан. В тот же миг капитан рванулся к нему и, схватив за ворот, толкнул к стене. Не станут же они драться? Лаванду охватила досада. Лучше бы сказали что-нибудь ещё! Она ждала, что мистер Северус, как недавно в дилижансе, не замедлит ответить, но тот не двигался, а капитан, который стоял к ней вполоборота, снова подался вперёд.

Лаванда все еще гадала, что происходит, когда некий звук не превратил разворачивающуюся перед ней сцену в нечто невообразимое: влажный, сочный звук поцелуя. Трудно было спутать его с чем-то другим, но ещё труднее поверить в происходящее: капитан Блэк целовал мистера Северуса, словно тот был женщиной! А мистер Северус не только не возражал, но и — Лаванда отлично видела — обнимал его, положив руки на плечи!

Она прислонилась к стене, переводя дыхание и от всей души надеясь, что всё это происходит не наяву, а в каком-то кошмаре. Из комнаты донёсся громкий скрип — он заставил её набраться храбрости и снова заглянуть внутрь. Не оставалось уже никаких сомнений, что оба — и мистер Северус, и капитан, — повинны в ужасном грехе, их души погублены навсегда, а на головы вот-вот обрушатся все кары небесные. Но обоих, похоже, это не слишком волновало. Они успели скинуть сюртуки и рубашки и теперь лежали на кровати, по-прежнему обнимаясь и целуясь, причём мистер Северус навалился на капитана сверху, стаскивая с его головы парик. Смотреть на это было невыносимо. Оторваться — невозможно.

В бытность свою в Бурроу-холле Лаванда почти каждый день ходила в деревню: уж там-то нельзя было не узнать, как и для чего петух топчет курицу, а быка водят покрывать коров. Однажды — вдруг вспомнила она — мистер Криви заговорил с ней, стоя возле своего дома. Рядом возились собаки, и вдруг пёс по кличке Клык подмял под себя лохматого серого Пушка, и вроде бы запрыгал на нём, жалобно повизгивая.

— Да что ты будешь делать! — вскрикнул в сердцах мистер Криви, охаживая обоих палкой. — Щенков от него не дождёшься, а как на кобеля вскакивать — так пожалуйста!

Тут он осознал, с кем рядом стоит, и мучительно покраснел, бормоча извинения.

Всего один взгляд, сказала она себе, ненавидя собственное любопытство. Теперь оба двигались в общем ритме: один начинал движение, другой подхватывал, ещё и ещё. Капитан ухватил мистера Северуса за волосы, оттягивая его голову назад, и вдруг впился в горло, будто хотел перегрызть — или всё-таки поцеловать? Мистер Северус тихо вскрикнул, изогнулся и тут же снова навалился на капитана, будто потеряв последние силы.

Она не понимала, что происходит. Не должна была понимать. Сцена ужасала и, как часто бывает, вместе с тем притягивала: неизвестно, удалось ли Лаванде побороть себя, если бы она не вспомнила внезапно про мисс Патил и мужской костюм.

***

За подержанные панталоны, куртку и шейный платок с неё взяли столько, что в иное время Лаванда непременно начала торговаться и сбила бы цену. Но сейчас без единого слова отдала требуемую сумму, так же молча отыскала на берегу лодку и гребца и начала приходить в себя, лишь когда в лицо ей плеснула волна, перехлестнувшая через борт. Сердце по-прежнему колотилось, пальцы тряслись. Да сможет ли она когда-нибудь без смущения взглянуть на мистера Северуса и на капитана? А если взглянет, то непременно выдаст себя, и они всё поймут! И как вообще они могут рисковать и земным благополучием, и собственной душой? Мистер Северус говорил, что он не джентльмен, но капитан Блэк был джентльменом с головы до ног. Конечно, в Оттери-Сент-Кэтчпоул приезжали самые разные люди, многие из них были далеко не столпами добродетели, да и сама леди Уэсли вышла замуж против воли родных, сбежав из дому, и лишь гораздо позже получила прощение, но… Но лорд и леди Уэсли были влюблены друг в друга и через тридцать лет после свадьбы! Не могли же мистер Северус и капитан…

Полностью погрузившись в раздумья, Лаванда не заметила даже подъёма на корабль.

— С вашего позволения, мэм, такую храбрость, как у вас, нечасто встретишь! — приветствовал её Блэйз, улыбаясь и не без намёка позвякивая монетками в кармане.

Лаванда на ходу сунула ему вторую половину условленной платы и в один миг скатилась по лестнице. Больше всего ей хотелось сейчас остаться одной, но нужно было сначала доложить о том, что поручение выполнено.

На мгновение ей стало жаль, что день оказался испорчен: даже лакомств для обеих мисс Патил она не купила, как намеревалась.  
Но видение проклятой комнаты и двух тел на постели так и горело перед её мысленным взором. Она снова и снова перебирала в памяти каждый жест и каждый вздох и готова была на что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от этого наваждения. Если бы можно было убрать воспоминание из головы так же легко, как, например, сжечь письмо!

Стучать ей не пришлось: дверь распахнулась сама. Едва ли мисс Патил караулила её появление — скорее, просто услышала шаги в коридоре.

— Надеюсь, подойдёт, — заговорила Лаванда, входя и протягивая свёрток. Молчать было невозможно, она просто не выдержала бы испытующего взгляда мисс Патил. — Костюм не новый, но, может, оно и лучшему; к тому же я могу незаметно выстирать и высушить его…

— Мисс Браун?

Лаванда задохнулась и умолкла.

— Что с вами? Там, на берегу, не произошло ничего экстраординарного? Вы выглядите больной.

— О, всё в порядке, — Лаванда смотрела куда угодно, только не в это ангельски прекрасное, чистое лицо, обладательницу которого никак нельзя было задеть даже тенью тех мыслей, что роились в голове. — Разве что чрезмерная жара. И я, должно быть, просто отвыкла от людей…

— Вам стоит прилечь. — Мисс Патил шагнула вперёд и — Лаванда едва не вскрикнула от неожиданности — положила ей руку на лоб. — Жара нет. Но лицо у вас так пылает, что я не сомневалась…

Рука исчезла, но в измученном мозгу уже успело вспыхнуть видение: капитан протягивает руку, ведёт по лбу вверх, запуская пальцы в чёрные, слипшиеся от пота волосы…

— Да вам совсем плохо! Ложитесь поскорее, мисс Браун! И доктор, как нарочно, на берегу…

Лаванда, будто во сне, позволила отвести себя к постели: воспоминания и действительность всё так же путались и мешались, каюта превращалась в комнату за чайной лавкой, занавеси колыхались, чьи-то руки обнимали и укладывали её, и больше всего хотелось, чтобы это прикосновение длилось и длилось…

***

— С возвращением, мисс Браун, — услышала Лаванда, не успев ещё открыть глаза. — Как вы себя чувствуете?

Она уже хотела спросить: «Где я?», и вдруг припомнила всё и сразу, до мелочей. Голова была ясной, от той смеси яви и кошмара, в которой Лаванда пребывала по пути с берега и после, не осталось следа. Она посмотрела вокруг — и обнаружила, что находится не в своей каморке, а в каюте, гораздо большей по размеру. Доктор Ромулус считал пульс, а мистер Северус сидел поодаль на парусиновом складном стуле и, хмурясь, разглядывал её.

Волосы и платье наверняка были в беспорядке, но поправлять и приглаживать их никак не годилось, поэтому она просто сказала:

— Благодарю вас, все хорошо.

— Случись это летом, я сказал бы, что вы получили солнечный удар, но сейчас могу объяснить ваше состояние только нервным потрясением. Если вы расскажете нам…

— В Индии говорят о карме, — прервал его мистер Северус: его губы кривились в усмешке, — что ж, возможно, индийцы не так уж и неправы. Надеюсь, вы достаточно наказаны за своё сумасбродство: сбежать на берег, никого не предупредив, подумать только! Оставить мисс Патил без присмотра! Надеюсь, побрякушки, ради которых вы предприняли эту глупость, стоят того!

— Мисс Браун выполняла моё поручение, — раздался ещё один голос. Мисс Патил стояла на пороге. — Я попросила её купить для меня кое-какие предметы туалета: надеюсь, вы не потребуете показать их!

Лаванда только успевала вертеть головой, изумляясь тому, что от недавнего удушливого смущения не осталось и следа. Как будто за то время, которое она провела в забытьи, прошедшее улеглось в сознании, отвоевав себе место.

— И вы хотите, чтобы я поверил вам, мисс Патил? — спросил между тем мистер Северус. – Или счёл бы, что это всё извиняет? Я взял на себя обязанность доставить вас и вашу сестру в Тривандрам в целости и сохранности, и намерен её исполнить. Будьте любезны хотя бы не мешать, если не желаете помочь!

Лаванда предпочла промолчать: мистеру Северусу просто нужно было выкричаться.

— Мало ли о чём вас попросят в следующий раз?! Отчего бы не дать себе труд подумать, прежде чем срываться с места?! Возможно, вы, мисс Браун, несколько переоценили свои силы!

— Мисс Браун останется с нами, — твёрдо сказала мисс Патил, — если… если сама того пожелает.

— Ну конечно, я хочу! — не сдержавшись, выкрикнула Лаванда.

— Женщины, — процедил мистер Северус, вскакивая и вылетая вон из каюты. Лаванда не знала, пугаться ей, сердиться или смеяться. Безусловно, он был прав — но попроси в самом деле мисс Патил о чём-то незначительном, нашла бы она в себе силы отказать ей? Могла ли она вообще в чём-то ей отказать?

— Мне… мне надо вернуться к себе, — только и сказала Лаванда. Доктор Ромулус, наблюдавший за происходящим с мягкой улыбкой, покачал головой.

— Здесь куда просторнее и больше воздуха. Я говорил с капитаном: он разрешил вам остаться в этой каюте до вечера. Если ваше состояние не ухудшится, дальше можете поступать по своему усмотрению. Пока мы у берега, будет выставлена двойная вахта: думаю, о безопасности можно не беспокоиться.

Лаванда не нашла, что возразить ему; но пока она пыталась собраться с мыслями, мисс Патил уже ушла.

***

Каюта, должно быть, соседствовала с той, где Лаванда жила раньше: теперь, когда шум ветра и грохот волн не мешали, ей были слышны шаги и разговор за стеной. Слов разобрать она не могла, но не удивилась, услышав, что голос младшей мисс Патил был далеко не так мелодичен. Кажется, начиналась ссора: Парвати Зораб несколько раз повторяла одно и то же, в чём-то убеждая сестру, та возражала. Лаванда снова поразилась, почему замуж выдают младшую, а не старшую мисс Патил, и припомнила, как та рассказывала, что оказалась в Англии в пятилетнем возрасте, затем прожив там двадцать лет. Значит, ей уже исполнилось двадцать пять: может быть, по индийским обычаям слишком поздно для замужества? Во всяком случае, в Англии девица, достигшая такого возраста, уже считалась бы старой девой, какого бы знатного происхождения ни была. Прежде Лаванда не находила в этом ничего странного, но теперь не знала, что и думать: эгоистическую радость сменяли угрызения совести. Она искренне желала Парвати Зораб счастья, но неужели это счастье должен был принести союз с каким-нибудь индийским набобом?

Ах, если бы вдруг стало возможно не разлучаться с нею и после прибытия в Индию! Новая работа, к которой Лаванда относилась, как к чему-то неизбежному, вдруг стала тяготить её, а желание видеть мисс Патил превратилось в потребность столь же насущную, как голод и жажда. И подумать только: чтобы осознать это, понадобилось происшествие с мистером Северусом и капитаном! Должно быть, так подействовали забытье и бред: теперь ей казалось, что ради Парвати Зораб она пожертвовала бы чем угодно. Даже собственной душой! Воспоминание о руках, что нежно и уверенно прикасались к ней, о голосе, в котором звучала тревога, о прекрасных глазах и длинных ресницах захватили её целиком.

И даже мысль о том, что мисс Патил ни в коем случае не должна была узнать об этих чувствах, не уменьшала их силы. Лаванда не могла не признать: она влюбилась. В пансионе подруги часто повторяли, что нельзя всё время плыть по течению — сейчас, оглядываясь назад, Лаванда и сама признавала их правоту. Вся её жизнь просто не давала поводов делать тот или иной выбор. Даже злосчастное происшествие с волком не предполагало никаких иных действий, да и решение отправиться в Индию, по сути, за неё тоже приняли другие, она лишь согласилась. Может быть, и со своими чувствами она смирилась так легко именно поэтому? Как ей хотелось бы сейчас поговорить со школьными подругами, попросить совета! Хотя что могла бы посоветовать ей Гарриет, которая, как Лаванде было известно, завела роман с наследником старинного французского рода, переселившегося в Англию во времена якобинского террора? Или Гермиона, любившая одни только книги?

Странное беспокойство охватило её. Лаванда выглянула в окно. До полной темноты ещё не дошло; на корабле было удивительно тихо — большая часть команды оставалась на берегу. Утихли и голоса за стеной. Если бы она не вслушивалась так, то наверняка не услышала бы шороха в коридоре.

Не думая, она рванула дверь и едва не вскрикнула, обнаружив за нею человека. Тот от неожиданности подскочил на месте:

— Мисс Браун! Матерь Божья, вы меня напугали!

Лаванда вгляделась:

— Блэйз? Что тебе здесь нужно?

— Я… — замялся он. — Я, извольте видеть, нашёл тут на палубе кое-что. — Он торопливо полез за пазуху. — Кто бы другой заныкал и продал в городе, но я парень честный, мэм! Вот и решил спросить — не вы ли обронили?

У Лаванды не было никаких драгоценностей, кроме часов, подаренных леди Уэсли, да старого серебряного кольца, доставшегося от матери. Мистер Северус упоминал о женщинах, которых могли провести на борт матросы — но едва ли им могла принадлежать изумительной работы золотая серёжка, которую протягивал Блэйз: на тонкой цепочка покачивалась филигранная чашечка лилии, ярко-синие камни на ней представляли собой капли росы, а на витых тычинках сидели алмазные пчёлки. Украшение, достойное королев… или принцесс. Лаванда будто видела полупрозрачно-розовую ушную раковину, и серьги, которые оттягивали мочку, и тёмный завиток волос — если бы только можно было коснуться его, осторожно заправить за ухо!

— Где ты его нашёл? В салоне?

— Никак нет, мэм, в шпигате! Это, извольте видеть, такая дыра в палубе, чтобы вода стекала — вот оно там и застряло, а я заметил!

Серёжку могли обронить и раньше, ещё в Саутгемптоне. Могли даже похитить из каюты — да тот же Блэйз и мог, вон какой проныра! — а после испугаться и пойти на попятную. Но тогда мисс Патил заметила бы потерю. А если промолчала — значит, не хотела, чтобы узнали другие. Но о чем? Неужели она сама тайком поднималась на палубу?

Лаванда не знала, что и думать.

— Сколько ты за неё хочешь? — спросила она наконец. Блэйз опять заулыбался, осознав, что никто не собирается обвинять его в воровстве, и шёпотом проговорил:

— Гинею, мэм? Штучка-то дорогая!

***

Ещё вчера Лаванда не помедлила бы ни минуты, но сейчас не могла найти в себе сил даже подойти к двери. Она понимала, что Парвати Зораб не обязана во всём доверять ей. Мистер Северус и капитан уже посчитали её неизвестно кем; возможно, и мисс Патил разделяла их подозрения. Но, так или иначе, серёжку нужно было вернуть. С замиранием сердца Лаванда постучалась.  
Она ждала чего угодно, но только не вспыхнувшего на лице мисс Патил румянца и виновато опущенного взгляда.

— Вы её нашли! Я думала, что…

— Не я, — возразила Лаванда. — Матрос принёс — должно быть, вы уронили её во время посадки на корабль.

Несколько мгновений мисс Патил молчала, потом решительно выпрямилась и подняла глаза.

— Меньше всего мне хочется лгать, — сказала она. — Я… вас не было слишком долго, я не могла больше терпеть беспокойство и вышла. На палубе не было никого, кроме матросов. Я уже хотела уйти, думая, что они едва ли могут что-то знать, и тут один из них заговорил.

— Он оскорбил вас! — ахнула Лаванда. — Напугал!

— Напугал? — Мисс Патил медленно покачала головой. — Нет, он не был груб или дерзок, просто сказал нечто странное: что мне нет нужды думать о вас. «За ней найдётся кому присмотреть!» — именно так. Я поспешила уйти и зацепилась шалью за перила — тогда, наверное, и выронила сережку. А потом вы вернулись и выглядели такой больной, что я про неё и думать забыла! Но теперь… право же, я не привыкла бояться, но отчего-то боюсь за вас.

— За меня? — изумилась Лаванда. У неё точно камень с души упал. Прямота и откровенность придавали мисс Патил ещё большее очарование, и на правду можно было ответить только правдой: — Но всё очень просто: вы… вы так добры, что не видите зла в других, а вот мистер Северус всё ещё не доверяет мне окончательно, и я не могу на него за это сердиться: ведь он заботится о вас! Я тоже, но словами этого не докажешь, требуется время, и… и я надеюсь, что рано или поздно он поймёт: со мной вы в безопасности. Думаю, что и матросам он наказал присматривать за мной в своё отсутствие.

— Вы не должны так думать! — гневно возразила мисс Патил вместо ответа. — За вами нет никакой вины, я в этом уверена! И подозревать лишь за то, что вы бескорыстно нам помогаете, низко!

— О, прошу вас! Мне это ничего не стоит — лишь бы с вами было всё хорошо! И… и я рада, что ваша серёжка нашлась — она такая красивая!

Она едва удержалась, чтобы не сказать вместо «она» — «вы». Мисс Патил смотрела на переливающуюся в свете одинокой свечи серёжку, но отчего-то медлила забрать её.

— Пожалуйста, — заговорила она так тихо, что Лаванде пришлось податься вперёд. — Вы не могли бы вдеть её?

Лаванда застыла на месте. Всего лишь просьба, подумала она, охваченная паникой. Должно быть, трудно надеть и застегнуть такую длинную серёжку, чтобы не зацепить ею ни волосы, ни одежду. Вот и всё.

Как во сне, она шагнула ещё ближе. Мисс Патил повернула голову, но и только; её волосы, убранные в косу, немного растрепались — точно так, как Лаванда недавно представляла. Несколько пушистых прядей прикрывали ухо, их нужно было отвести в сторону. Не дыша, Лаванда коснулась волос, тёплых и шелковистых. Странный жар охватил её, рука дрогнула, пальцы вместо пряди скользнули по виску и щеке. Мисс Патил тихо ахнула, Лаванда в ужасе хотела было отдёрнуть руку, но услышала глухое:

— Нет-нет, простите…

Уже смелее она обвела ладонью ухо, открывая мочку, осторожно поднесла серьгу и направила острый конец крючка в тёмное отверстие. И, разумеется, не попала. Мисс Патил на этот раз не вскрикнула, но вздрогнула, откидывая голову.

— Простите, — снова прошептала она, — я не думала, что…

— Да-да, — уже почти не помня себя, пролепетала Лаванда. Голова у неё кружилась: от мисс Патил исходил слабый аромат жасмина и роз. — Сейчас, еще немного…

Решившись, она осторожно обняла мисс Патил одной рукой, удерживая пальцами её подбородок, а другой снова поднесла серёжку к уху и как можно аккуратнее вдела. Лица их почти соприкасались: глаза мисс Патил, прикрытые прежде, вдруг распахнулись и поглядели, кажется, прямо в душу, алые губы раскрылись; она была так прекрасна, что Лаванда, не помня себя, склонилась к этим алым губам и дотронулась до них своими. И опомнилась. Одно ужасное мгновение она ждала, что будет проклята и изгнана, но вместо этого Парвати Зораб легко повернулась в кольце рук, узкие горячие ладони обхватили её плечи, а потом поднялись выше, и по губам Лаванды что-то скользнуло — быстрое, влажное, живое. Прикосновение было столь сладостным, что у Лаванды ослабели ноги. Она пошатнулась, объятия стали теснее, а язык, которым мисс Патил коснулась её губ, никуда не исчез: он словно танцевал, пробуждая в ней невиданные ощущения. Недавнее видение вдруг вспыхнуло у неё в голове и, повинуясь ему, Лаванда запрокинула голову мисс Патил и провела губами по длинной гладкой шее. Невероятно, но у неё получилось: мисс Патил ахнула, застонала, выгибаясь, так что её грудь прижималась к груди Лаванды. Так было ещё лучше: сжимать ее в объятиях, вести руками по гибкой спине, гладить шею, касаться — и чувствовать ответные прикосновения. Когда губы мисс Патил проследовали вдоль линии шрама, Лаванда попыталась отвернуться, но ей не позволили, удержав нежно, но настойчиво — и тут же обе руки мисс Патил, соскользнув с плеч Лаванды, легли ей на грудь. Ничего подобного она прежде не испытывала: внутри у неё словно разгорался пожар. Сквозь тонкий муслин платья прикосновения ощущались невиданно остро: Лаванда вдруг представила, что с ней было бы, если бы пальцы мисс Патил коснулись голой кожи — ощущение внутри стало нестерпимым, блаженство охватило её с головы до ног, заставив испустить низкий стон. С трудом переводя дыхание, она взглянула в сияющее восторгом лицо мисс Патил и, всё ещё не веря, потянулась к её груди. Сквозь шёлк, ещё более тонкий, чем муслин, она чувствовала жар и дрожь: никакие нижние сорочки, никакой лиф не мешали ей нащупать соски и, повинуясь непонятному знанию, легко сжать их. Мисс Патил снова охнула — и вдруг содрогнулась, ещё и ещё. Двойное действие яви и воспоминаний будто скрутило Лаванду, снова заставив вспыхнуть изнутри — и медленно успокоиться.

— Я люблю вас, — прошептала она, не в силах больше молчать.

— Да, — был ответ, — да, и я.

***

Сколько себя помнила, Лаванда всегда вставала рано: поговорка о ранней пташке, которой Господь посылает червячка, была в ходу и в пансионе, и в семье Уэсли. Но заставить себя подняться на следующее утро после самого потрясающего вечера в своей жизни она не могла. Всё её существо тонуло в покое и безмятежности; что бы ни сулило ей будущее, сейчас Лаванда была счастлива. Но, разумеется, ненадолго.

— Мисс Браун! — раздался за дверью знакомый голос. — Вы опять вздумали хворать?

— Нет, — поспешно ответила она. — Вовсе нет!

— Почему же вы не открываете?

— Я… — начала она, не зная, что ответить. Не открывала? Неужели… — Я проспала, — призналась она.

— Кто бы мог подумать! Следовало бы оставить вас без завтрака, но не заставлять же мисс Патил страдать из-за вашей лености! Извольте подняться как можно скорее!

— Вы сойдёте на берег? — спросила Лаванда, старательно изгоняя всё те же воспоминания. — Как вчера?

— И не мечтайте, — недовольно отвечал мистер Северус. — Сойдём мы или нет, вам берега не видать.

— Отчего бы мисс Браун не прогуляться по палубе? — вмешался ещё один голос. — Надеюсь, мне ты доверяешь?

— Ещё немного, и я заподозрю, что твой интерес к мисс Браун не так уж невинен, — фыркнул мистер Северус. — Но так и быть, Ромул, — раз уж тебе сегодня не везёт, подсласти свой несчастливый жребий!

Лаванда будто видела, как доктор Ромулус стоит, облокотившись на поручень и выжидательно улыбаясь, а рядом мистер Северус переминается с ноги на ногу, то недовольно разглядывая запертую дверь, то оборачиваясь назад, на голос капитана, распоряжающегося на палубе. Мечтает ли он оказаться с ним наедине так же, как сама Лаванда мечтает сейчас о встрече с Парвати Зораб? Или у мужчин это происходит как-то иначе?

Но как ни жаждала она оказаться наедине с мисс Патил, об этом пока пришлось позабыть. Пока мистер Северус удостоверялся, что с его подопечными всё благополучно, она встретила Блэйза, который принёс завтрак, убедила доктора Ромулуса, что чувствует себя превосходно и пообещала встретиться с ним в салоне, чтобы после пойти на прогулку. Ах, как бы ей хотелось выйти не с ним! Путешествие, когда-то представлявшееся таким долгим, сейчас казалось удивительно коротким: она не могла не думать, что рано или поздно оно закончится, и тогда… Обе они были заложницами обстоятельств, и Лаванда, вынужденная работать ради средств к существованию, казалась себе едва ли не свободнее, чем Парвати Зораб.

— Смотри, Ромул, — пригрозил на прощанье мистер Северус. — И вы, мисс Браун…

***

— Может быть, он всё-таки сменит гнев на милость и позволит вам с сестрой выйти на воздух? Хотя бы после, в море? — спросила Лаванда перед прогулкой.

Мисс Патил слушала её, опустив глаза — и вдруг, уже уходя к себе, обожгла беглым взглядом из-под ресниц:

— Не беспокойтесь обо мне, мисс Браун! Тем более, вас уже ждут!

Лаванда уставилась на неё: прекрасная Парвати Зораб ревновала, и была так искренна и восхитительна в своей ревности, что невозможно не влюбиться ещё сильнее.

Впрочем, произнести слова любви вслух ей не помешала даже закрытая перед носом дверь. Всё ещё улыбаясь и надеясь, что Парвати Зораб успела услышать её, Лаванда вошла в салон. Доктор Ромулус, также в превосходном настроении, предложил ей руку. Казалось, сегодня весь мир — за исключением мистера Северуса, к счастью, отсутствующего — радовался вместе с ней. Город и порт сияли в лучах солнца. Свежий ветер полоскал флаги на мачтах кораблей, между ними, белея парусами, сновали лодки, на берегу опять играла музыка и прогуливалась нарядно одетая публика. Даже тени были резче, чем в Англии, а свет ярче.

— Когда же здесь работают? — спросила Лаванда, указывая на гуляющих.

— Я и сам удивляюсь, — ответил доктор. — Делом заняты лишь те, кто связан с морем: вон, взгляните, рыбаки везут утренний улов и сейчас будут предлагать его нам.

Несколько матросов прилаживали к борту сиденье, почти такое же, как то, на котором спускалась в лодку Лаванда — она подумала было, что так собираются покупать рыбу, но доктор рассмеялся:

— Нет, капитан приказал осмотреть обшивку снаружи: судну предстоит провести не менее месяца в море, и нужно всё проверить. До сих пор нам везло, но я не помню, чтобы хоть раз обходилось без хорошего шторма. Блэк выглядит легкомысленным, но капитан он хороший. Вот, взгляните-ка, — он указал на соседние корабли. — Разве «Золото грифона» не самый красивый пакетбот в Санта-Круз? Хотя, должен признать, британских судов здесь раз-два и обчёлся. Зато вон там, смотрите, — американец! Неплох, да? Идёт в Нью-Йорк уже послезавтра, а тот, что рядом с ним, всего днём позже. А дальше португалец…

Она слушала, стараясь запомнить, чтобы после пересказать всё Парвати Зораб. Матросы вместе с сиденьем скрылись из виду; Лаванда заметила, как один из них, прежде чем спуститься, взглянул на неё и сделал рожки от сглаза.

— Моряки весьма суеверны, — заметил доктор, проследив её взгляд. — Их жизнь куда чаще подвергается опасности, оттого они и обставляют её таким множеством примет. Взять нас с вами: прежде человека со шрамом допустили бы не на всякое судно. О женщинах на корабле вы уже слышали…

Кажется, доктор готов был провести вместе с Лавандой целый день: она уже начала мучиться угрызениями совести, о чём и объявила ему напрямую, вызвав виноватую улыбку:

— Кажется, я несколько увлёкся. Давно я так хорошо не проводил время, мисс Браун!

Лаванда постучала в дверь каюты, всё ещё улыбаясь — но вместо ответной улыбки на лице мисс Патил был написан настоящий испуг. Неужели она до сих пор сердилась?

— Скорее!

Лаванда не успела опомниться, как её втащили внутрь. Лязгнул засов, и, наклонившись ближе, Парвати Зораб прошептала:

— Они здесь!

***

«Здесь» могло означать только — на корабле. Но прошедшие два часа Парвати Зораб провела в каюте: что же могло случиться? Гадать о том, кем могли оказаться «они», не было смысла: о желанных гостях с таким выражением обычно не говорят. Поэтому Лаванда молчала, ожидая продолжения.

— Я не решилась выглянуть, но голоса слышались совсем рядом! Мне показалось, что кто-то пытается влезть по верёвке: знаете, как она скрипит, когда трётся о дерево? И мне… — Парвати Зораб вдруг вздохнула коротко и прерывисто, — мне стало легче: когда не знаешь, откуда будет нанесён удар, мучаешься сильнее. Теперь нужно понять, как этим людям удалось средь бела дня попасть на корабль, и предупредить мистера Северуса!

— Я знаю, — прошептала Лаванда, обнимая её — не как возлюбленную, но как маленькую испуганную девочку. Точно так же она когда-то успокаивала Вирджинию Уэсли, когда той снились кошмары. — Им не нужно было взбираться по верёвке — напротив, они спустились по ней, чтобы осмотреть корабль по приказу капитана Блэка! На деревянных качелях — помните, я рассказывала?

— Вы их видели?

— Ну конечно! Как только мистер Северус и капитан вернутся, я предупрежу их: хорошо бы только знать, что именно было сказано.

— О-о-о, — с горечью протянула Парвати Зораб, — ничего особенного! Они решили, что вы им не опасны, но проклинали мистера Северуса, называя его предателем! Говорили, что он отказал им в помощи, и теперь от него придётся избавиться, равно как и от капитана. Они хотят поднять бунт!

— Сейчас? Прямо здесь, в порту?

— Они не так глупы и готовы подождать, пока капитан и команда не доведут «Золото грифона» до берегов Индии. Похоже, там, в дне пути от Калькутты, их поджидают сообщники на лодках. Бунт можно подавить, нападение — отбить, но то и другое сразу… Простите, — Парвати Зораб отстранилась и выпрямилась. Испуганную девочку снова сменила женщина, бесстрашная и решительная. Лишь лёгкий румянец и опущенный взгляд свидетельствовали о недавнем приступе слабости. — Я всё-таки втянула вас во всё это...

— Я люблю вас, — Лаванда готова была повторять эти слова снова и снова. — И, если будет на то воля Божья, никогда не оставлю.  
«В горе и в радости, — подумала она, на мгновение ужаснувшись собственным мыслям. Но они были правдой, единственной, которая сейчас имела значение. — В здравии и в болезни, пока смерть не разлучит нас…»

— Теперь, когда мы предупреждены, всё будет хорошо! Если даже мистер Северус не поверит нам полностью, он захочет поостеречься — я слышала, он и сам упрекал капитана Блэка в том, что тот нанял в команду кого попало. Но ваша сестра… она очень испугалась?

— Моя сестра? — Тонкие брови на мгновение сдвинулись, лоб прорезала морщинка. — Совсем немного… но мне нужно идти, нехорошо оставлять её одну.

— А меня? — шепнула Лаванда.

— Вас — невозможно, — обречённо пробормотала Парвати Зораб, останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к ней. — Я хотела… хотела бы…  
Дальше Лаванда не слушала — запах роз и жасмина опьянял, алые губы манили: поцелуй был так сладок, что у неё подкосились ноги, а перед глазами снова, как во сне, закружились картины недавнего прошлого: два полуобнажённых тела на постели, рука, вцепившаяся в волосы, пальцы на обнажённой груди. Внутри у неё всё дрожало: Парвати Зораб, покорная, льнущая к ней, несмотря ни на что, позволяющая целовать и целующая в ответ, была так прекрасна, что Лаванда не могла больше сдерживаться. Нетерпеливо отведя полосу бирюзового шёлка, она коснулась обнажённой кожи и ощутила ответную дрожь. Парвати Зораб выгнулась, подставляясь под ласку — и, повинуясь ещё одному воспоминанию, Лаванда нагнулась, обхватывая губами твёрдый напрягшийся сосок.

— Да, — услышала она. Тонкие пальцы отыскали её руку и потянули куда-то: вниз, поняла Лаванда, снова вспомнив, как мистер Северус запустил руку капитану между ног и сжал там, вызвав громкий стон. Нет, она не сжимала и не тискала: осторожно погладила то, что мягкостью не уступало шёлку, обвела пальцами, ещё и ещё. Парвати Зораб запрокинула голову, прикусив губу до крови: не отнимая руки, Лаванда слизнула алую каплю — и вдруг тело у неё в руках содрогнулось, под пальцами что-то шевельнулось — нежно, еле заметно, будто распускался цветок или бабочка била крылышками. Парвати Зораб вздохнула — и обмякла, прижимаясь к ней.

— Позволь мне, — прошептала она мгновением позже, но Лаванда, улыбаясь, указала на сбившиеся юбки и наглухо застёгнутый воротник. — О, как несправедливо!

Парвати Зораб потянулась — и вдруг поцеловала в грудь прямо сквозь одежду, и не просто поцеловала, а почти укусила, чувствительно сжав зубы. Лаванду будто пронзило молнией. Что-то дрогнуло внутри: почти нестерпимое удовольствие охватило всё её существо, накатывая волна за волной — и, пока прибой успокаивался, она сказала себе, что теперь-то понимает мистера Северуса и капитана.

***

Ждать возвращения мистера Северуса и капитана пришлось долго.

Блэйз принёс обед, по обыкновению болтая обо всём на свете: главным предметом его разговора был американский пакетбот «Курьер», который Лаванда уже видела, а также почерпнутые у его команды сведения о кораблях, способных плавать без парусов. Малое время спустя началась погрузка: с лодок на корабль поднимали ящики с оглушительно кудахчущими курами, бочки и корзины. Лаванда, которая заподозрила было, что мистер Северус и капитан решили остаться на берег на ночь, приободрилась. И действительно, вскоре раздался зычный голос Блэка — правда, вместо команд или каких-либо распоряжений капитан горланил песню.

Она поспешно отступила из салона в коридор, решив дождаться удобного момента. Мистер Северус ещё ни разу не пропустил вечернего визита и на этот раз, вероятно, собирался нанести его, но, не дойдя, тяжело опустился на один из стульев. Блэк, споткнувшись на трапе, присоединился к нему и тотчас потребовал рому. Лаванде оставалось только ждать: когда мистер Северус попытался-таки подняться на ноги, капитан удержал его:

— Никуда… никуда они не денутся, твои девочки! Девочки, — повторил он, разражаясь смехом, — или всё-таки мальчики? Думал, я не узнаю?

— Заткнись, — прорычал мистер Северус. — И не узнал бы, если бы я не проболтался.

— Потому что ты просто… просто не можешь против меня устоять! — провозгласил Блэк. — Но я бы всё равно! А он хорошенький? Мальчик? Если такой же, как сестрёнка…

— Заткнись!!!

— Самый хитрый, а, змей? Они думают, что перехитрили тебя, бедные индийские львята! Что те, что другие!

— Блэк, если ты сию же минуту не замолчишь…

— То что? Ты больше не пойдёшь со мной на берег? — капитан хихикнул. Послышалось бульканье, стук стакана о стол — Лаванда отступила к двери и как можно тише прикрыла её за собой, а на вопросительный взгляд Парвати Зораб только покачала головой.  
— Ссорятся? — спросила та. — Я не разобрала слов…

— Нет, — ответила Лаванда, — просто пьяны и несут несусветную чушь. Даже мистер Северус! Напился так, что посчитал вашу сестру мальчиком, вообразите! А капитан ему поверил и всячески превозносил за хитрость, с которой мистер Северус разоблачил ваш обман! То-то ему будет стыдно, когда проспится!

Она ждала, что Парвати Зораб рассмеётся вместе с нею, но та молчала. Молчание длилось и длилось, пока Лаванда не поняла, что для него существует одно-единственное объяснение. Младшая мисс Патил, не слишком изящная особа с грубым голосом и странной тенью на лице, обычно скрытом накидкой, та, для которой куплен был мужской костюм — действительно оказалась мужчиной. Простота и доверие, которыми Лаванда так восхищалась, разбились вдребезги, и осталось… что? Политика, интриги, обман?  
Парвати Зораб — то есть мисс Патил — стояла перед нею, опустив голову.

— Простите, — сказала она почти беззвучно. — Я…

Больше говорить она не могла — и Лаванда с ужасом увидела, как по нежным щекам текут слёзы. От обиды и гнева по-прежнему жгло в груди, но, приказав себе не думать о них, Лаванда спросила:

— Чем я могу помочь вам?

Парвати Зораб судорожно вздохнула и, подняв слипшиеся от слёз ресницы, сказала:

— Нам нужно попасть на берег, и как можно скорее.

***

Несколькими часами позже план был готов: Лаванда составила его с той же методичностью, с которой когда-то собирала детей Уэсли в поездки на побережье или в гости к приятелям. Но сейчас невозможно было просто выйти из дому, чтобы сесть в коляску. Корабль по-прежнему оставался полупустым. Из салона доносился громкий храп капитана Блэка, которого, должно быть, не решились тревожить. Бутылка опустела: Лаванда не знала, сколько пришлось на долю мистера Северуса, но надеялась, что тот своего не упустил.

Мисс Патил несколько раз пыталась заговорить с ней, но Лаванда делала вид, что не замечает, и продолжала обсуждать детали побега: как скрутить одну из полос шёлка, чтобы получилась верёвка, где отыскать лодку для переправы… впрочем, оказалось, что сёстры — то есть сестра и брат — отлично плавают, и не будь при них вещей, которые к тому же не хотелось бы мочить, обошлись бы своими силами.

Они были готовы уже к полуночи — и, если бы не полная тишина, охватившая порт и гавань, осуществили бы свой план немедленно.  
Но вместо этого снова пришлось ждать. Лаванда просидела несколько часов кряду на постели, выпрямившись и сложив руки на коленях, как в школе. Неподвижность всегда была для неё худшим наказанием, как лишение доступа к книгам для Гермионы или снятые очки для Гарриет: сейчас она наказывала сама себя. Небо уже посерело, когда дверь в каюту отворилась — вошла Парвати Зораб. Даже сейчас Лаванда не могла не смотреть на неё: желая избавиться от этого наваждения, она встала и отвернулась и едва не вскрикнула, когда знакомые пальцы коснулись щеки.

Если бы она услышала хоть слово — объяснение, извинение, что угодно, — то справилась бы с собой, но слов не было. Были пальцы, нежно ведущие по лицу, тёплое дыхание, осторожные губы, лёгкие вздохи, будто она была чем-то невероятно хрупким и неизмеримо ценным — сокровищем, с которым невозможно расстаться.

— Я не смогу без вас, — прошептала Парвати Зораб, точно услышав её мысли. — Я… я остаюсь. Я не нужна им всем, — заговорила она, держа Лаванду за руки и вглядываясь ей в лицо. — Мы думали, что они хотят Падму — мою сестру. Одни — чтобы выдать за раджу Траванкора: тогда тот сможет заявить свои права на престол Майсура, где некогда правил наш дед. Другие — те разбойники — чтобы отдать её султану Майсура, закрепив его положение в княжестве. Мы знали, что станем всего лишь пешками в чужой игре, и собирались бежать так или иначе, только думали сделать это позже, в Капштадте: там достаточно наших соплеменников, чтобы затеряться среди них. Мы хотели… хотели признаться мистеру Северусу: он всегда вёл себя безупречно, хоть и ворчал, но…

— Но оказалось, что он всё про всех знает. Должно быть, он и этим разбойникам сумел втереться в доверие, — закончила Лаванда. Горечь, накопившаяся в её сердце, ещё не исчезла — но невозможно было не проникнуться этим отчаянием.

— Знает: и если у настоящей Падмы была возможность уцелеть и вести спокойную жизнь, пусть став третьей или четвёртой женой правителя, то Кришне пришлось бы служить символом, знаменем нового восстания или войны. А он меньше всего хочет воевать! Прежде он бредил морем и даже сейчас не оставил своей мечты. Мы много думали об этом — ещё дома, в Англии, после того как Падмы не стало, и нам с помощью миссис Элфинстоун удалось убедить всех, что погиб брат, а не сестра. Падма и Кришна были близнецами и часто переодевались друг другом... Мы знали, что нас везут, чтобы продать, а не чтобы убить. Живой наследник не нужен никому, даже генерал-губернатор с лёгкостью воспользуется им, а потом пожертвует. Вы… если они поймут, насколько вы важны, то не пощадят и вас!

— Я? — спросила Лаванда. — Важна?

— Важнее всего на свете.

***

Поспешно переодеваясь в индийское платье — в своём обычном она не смогла бы двигаться свободно, — поддаваясь проворным рукам Парвати Зораб, Лаванда вдруг представила, что сказали бы сейчас её давние подруги: упрекнули бы в крайнем легкомыслии? Пожелали бы счастья? По крайней мере, она была уверена, что они сохранили бы её тайну, как она хранила их собственные.  
Она ещё раз прислушалась к себе и поняла, что не жалеет ни о чём: ни о должности гувернантки при капризном и своенравном ребёнке, ни о сундуке с вещами… разве что о шляпной картонке — совсем немного. А что не сможет взять с собой более одного запасного платья, да и то свернёт как можно плотнее — что ж, невелика потеря.

В довершение сборов Лаванда дописала письмо, вывела на конверте: «Мистеру Северусу», убрала его в сундук, прямо на груду оставленной одежды, и наконец, придерживая непривычный наряд, вошла в каюту сестёр.

— Мисс Браун.

Теперь она не понимала, как могла видеть в нём женщину. Мальчик — Парвати Зораб сказала, что ему недавно исполнилось двадцать два — и вправду был очень красив и очень решителен: он поклонился, сложив руки перед грудью.

— Мы бесконечно благодарны… — начал он, тут же получив лёгкий подзатыльник и бросив гневный взгляд на сестру. — Скоро вернусь. — Он открыл окно и спустил вниз самодельную верёвку.

Порт спал. Слышны были только голоса рыбаков, выезжавших в море ещё до рассвета, скрип вёсел да плеск волн. Гора заслоняла солнце: город, лежавший в её тени, пробуждался позднее, но лучи подступали к нему неуклонно с обеих сторон и вот-вот головы были сомкнуться, когда верёвка дернулась — раз, другой и третий.

Два узла перекочевали в лодку, пляшущую у самого борта. Лаванда была уверена, что Парвати справится со спуском не хуже брата, но в себе сомневалась. Шёлк оказался слишком скользким: на последних ярдах её руки устали, и она съехала вниз, ободрав ладони едва не до крови.

— Скорее! Ложитесь и укройтесь вот этим! — скомандовал Кришна, кидая им какие-то лохмотья. Сам он уже вовсю орудовал вёслами. — Американский корабль уходит через несколько часов — мы успеем!

— Нет, — сказал Лаванда.

— Нет? Но мы же собирались?..

— Это первое, о чём они подумают, — медленно начала она, удивляясь сама себе. — Неизвестно, позволят ли им обыскать его: эти корабли ходят по расписанию, без задержек. Пусть уплывает. Если капитан Блэк погонится за ним, тем лучше. А мы останемся и переждём.

Перед глазами её встала чайная лавка на главной улице и старик-китаец, который за мелкую монету пропустил внутрь мистера Северуса и капитана. Возможно, пропустит и их?

***

Часом позже не слишком молодая англичанка в скромной шляпке с лентами, сопровождаемая двумя слугами-индусами, спрашивала прохожих, как ей найти американский пакетбот, а спустя ещё некоторое время та же леди спокойно наблюдала из окна, как он отходит от берега. Зрелище и вправду завораживало. Служанка убирала вещи в новенький саквояж, начав с палисандрового сундучка с драгоценностями. Мальчик-слуга застыл у двери в почтительной позе.

— Мне кажется, нам стоило бы прогуляться, — сказала леди, принимая из рук слуги кружевной зонтик от солнца.

На берегу, как всегда, толпились зеваки. Когда англичанка в сопровождении слуг вышла на деревянный настил, пакетбот «Золото грифона» уже снялся с якоря. Рядом с капитаном можно было разглядеть неподвижную фигуру в чёрном.

Леди не выдержала и махнула вслед.

**Эпилог**

«Многоуважаемая мисс Браун,

Должно быть, вы удивитесь, увидев это письмо, но, молю, прочтите его! С тех пор, как мы с вами виделись в последний раз, прошло без малого пять лет, но ваш поступок — невероятный как по замыслу, так и по исполнению — не перестаёт восхищать меня. Нужно ли говорить, что, изменив собственную судьбу, вы изменили и нашу?

Когда мы поняли, что вы направили нас по ложному следу, смысла возвращаться на Тенерифе уже не было — наверняка там не оказалось бы и вас. Так что, рассудив здраво, мы сочли за лучшее признать поражение и смириться с ним, хотя, конечно, не сразу — далеко не сразу. Путь в Англию был нам заказан. Не буду утомлять вас долгими подробностями — скажу лишь, что Северо-Американские Соединённые Штаты обрели нескольких новых граждан, а мы — жизнь, лишённую ненужных тревог. Могу только заметить, что вся почта, которую вёз наш корабль, в конце концов добралась до адресатов, тем самым окончательно излечив угрызения совести. Ныне «Золото Грифона» носит новое имя, но капитан у него прежний. Недавно, будучи в Капштадте, я видел бриг под названием «Лаванда», но тогда, разумеется, не знал, кому он принадлежит. Надеюсь, наш общий знакомый больше не страдает от морской болезни?

Засим хочу сообщить, что доктор Ромулус не перестаёт вспоминать вас с искренней приязнью даже после того, как женился и осел в Филадельфии; я рад передать привет от него. Надо сказать, что именно он сообщил нам о вашем местонахождении, совершенно случайно увидев объявление в газете, то, где вы писали об открытии школы для девочек. Он заинтересовался и выяснил немного больше — ему мы обязаны и сведениями о бриге. Визитную карточку доктора прилагаю к письму: если пожелаете встретиться, он будет рад.

Что же до моего Северуса, то он несгибаем: мысль о том, что женщина смогла перехитрить его, по-прежнему уязвляет эту чувствительную душу. Привета он не передаёт: спешу сделать это за него.

Мы часто вспоминаем вас: и если иногда удивляемся странностям судьбы, то не слишком сильно. Надеюсь, вы тоже ни о чём не жалеете и пребываете в добром здравии и расположении духа.

Ваш покорный слуга, капитан пакетбота «Сириус» — Сайрус Блэк».

fin


End file.
